Merchants accepting payments via transaction instruments from consumers (e.g., credit cards) may fulfill the merchant's end of a transaction to a consumer by providing the consumer with a good or service, and subsequently, submit the transaction records to the transaction account acquirer, or other payment processor, for payment. Traditionally, each transaction record received by the acquirer is sent to numerous jobs, and each job performs a specific processing task on the transaction record. Each job accesses one or more databases external to the processing system to complete the processing task, and more than one job may access the same database at separate times to complete the separate tasks. The accessing of external databases, including sometimes the same databases by separate jobs, adds significant processing time for transaction processing. Even a small time lag can have a significant effect when transaction account acquirer is processing tens of thousands of jobs a day.